


【侏罗纪世界2】骗局（ABO,NC17）

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 欧文被骗去训练暴虐迅猛龙。





	【侏罗纪世界2】骗局（ABO,NC17）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：Alpha!暴虐迅猛龙♂xOmega!欧文，为了写着方便我给电影里这位调皮可爱又坏坏的小帅哥起了个名字，叫艾利克斯。全文都很不科学，我也没有查证什么，大家就当笑话随便吃个肉就行了。

“哇哦，你表现的真不错，这家伙听话的像一只猫。”  
肯表示友好似的拍了拍欧文的肉乎乎的屁股，由衷的感叹道。就连他这种对恐龙毫不心慈手软的Alpha美国大兵也不得不承认，这个Omega驯兽师的确有他的厉害之处。在刚刚的演示中他们研发的新型迅猛龙乖的和他女儿养的猫似的可爱，眨巴着眼睛贴过去的亲近欧文，磨蹭、求食、渴望被关注、想要玩耍，展现出非同寻常的亲昵。虽然那个Omega本人似乎对这种亲近有些厌恶，但是这依旧厉害极了，如果所有的恐龙都像艾利克斯服从欧文似的这么听话，那他也很乐意养一只。  
“是的。精彩极了，但是我注意到你身上仍有伤痕，再一个月，把这孩子训练的和布鲁一样乖，好吗。”  
伊莱意有所指的摸了摸自己的脖颈，示意欧文就算他再怎么掩饰，把扣子扣到顶，他也可以看到欧文脖颈上的伤口。这样可不行，他们花大价钱雇佣一个Omega驯兽师过来训练他们的新产品，给他提供设备、吃穿、高度自由，每个月过来看一次，可不是让他享乐偷懒的。  
是的，欧文是第一个让恐龙展现出服从欲的驯兽师，因为他们逐渐发现，对于那些基因突变的、智商极高的Alpha恐龙来说，Omega人类会让他们放松警惕。这几乎和人类的行为相同，在人类Alpha面对Omega的时候，他们时常也不会把Omega放在眼里。  
“如果我说这都是他装的，你们肯定又会说我在开玩笑，说我是个疯子吧。”  
欧文在伊莱被肯护送着准备回到直升机上的时候这么说道，对此伊莱只是无所谓的笑笑。他大声称赞欧文的想象力，又仿佛贴心的凑到欧文耳边，低声询问Omega是不是待在这里缺少什么乐趣。  
“如果你想要我送假阴茎而不是抑制剂来也可以，”伊莱这么调侃着，“不过你知道的，送到这里来的一切东西都会被政府记录备案，亲爱的。”  
他自以为幽默的这么开着玩笑，在临走前夸张的对欧文挥了挥手。然而欧文很想、很想告诉他们，对，就在这里，脱下裤子让他们看看他们腿间和屁股上的更多淤青和伤痕，那些都是他们要求他训练的这只迅猛龙所留下的。欧文完全搞不清艾利克斯的智商发展到了各种程度，他甚至不确定艾利克斯是不是已经搞懂了他们的语言。那只迅猛龙会趁深夜故意把他的抑制剂叼到河里扔掉，让欧文被迫进入发情期，然后逃过岛上的各个摄像头，在整个岛屿为数不多的死角处强奸他。就好像欧文原本就是他的所有物，这个月这样，上个月也是这样，只是迅猛龙在这样的性爱中越来越懂得分寸了，所以欧文身上的伤口也越来越少了。  
表面上看是训练的成果，实际上而是更为不可言说的、情欲的发泄。而迅猛龙一如既往的不满意有其他的Alpha来到他的岛上，接触他的Omega。在每次的视察之后，他都会感觉到暴怒，他会叼着欧文到树林里粗暴的交配，以洗刷那些Alpha在欧文身上残留下来的恶心气味。  
「人类——！」  
艾利克斯把欧文丢到湿润柔软的泥土上，这么怒吼着，他现在已经逐渐搞清了人类语言中的一些单词，大概听懂了那些人依旧在不会带走欧文——但是总有一天他们会把他带走。艾利克斯这么想着，在树丛中有些焦躁的来回踱步，这里的淑女郁郁葱葱，角度正好，而他也听不到任何机械电子的声音，是他可以对欧文为所欲为的、为数不多的地方之一。事实上，艾利克斯不想伤害欧文，也不想给他的Omega增加太多负担，但是那些人让他焦躁，给他了太多压力，似乎是出于动物占有欲的本能，他只会把这些发泄在欧文身上，让这个Omega更多的染上自己的味道，证明他是完全属于自己的。  
「你应该是我的。」  
艾利克斯这么说着，可是他所想表达的话，在欧文听来不过是咕噜咕噜呼噜呼噜的声音罢了。欧文有些畏惧的转过身来，说着放轻松男孩儿，放轻松之类唬人的话，这让迅猛龙感觉更加不满。他用自己的前爪把欧文翻过了身，让那个甜蜜可爱的Omega趴在地上，然后轻车熟路的撕掉了欧文的衣服和裤子。  
艾利克斯用两只前爪狠狠抓住欧文的大腿根，用力向两旁掰开，喉咙里喃喃自语的呼噜着什么，温柔的伸出舌尖去舔舐欧文的脊背，用自己滑溜溜的舌头去舔舐Omega臀缝间隐秘的洞口。欧文呻吟着，被一只迅猛龙舔的双腿打颤，他从最开始就很意外艾利克斯的聪明程度，惊叹于他的爪子竟然如此灵活，可是他可没有想到艾利克斯会把他的智商用在这些事情上面。  
迅猛龙细长的舌头可以轻而易举的舔到远深于人类舌尖所能达到的地方，它是如此灵活，如此滑溜溜而又湿漉漉的，与其说是舌头，倒不如说更像是一根有意识的触手似的在欧文的屁股里来回蠕动戳刺着。Omega喘息着，因为姿势的限制而不得不塌下腰，并且高高的撅起自己的屁股，他的侧脸贴着地上湿润柔软的泥土和芬芳的植被，屁股里有一根濡湿细长的舌头在不断戳刺舔舐着，这一切都让欧文感到熟悉又羞耻。  
他很快湿了，出于Omega该死的本能，也出于这几个月被艾利克斯不断强奸所被迫形成的惯性反应。而迅猛龙喜欢这个，他喜欢欧文后穴里淌出来的汁液，喜欢Omega所散发出来的纯粹、自然而又带着点泥土味儿的信息素。那些汁液是容许交配的证明，或许欧文的大脑还没同意这件事，可是他的身体已经同意了他们的结合，那便表示可以，那便是性爱的许可。  
艾利克斯细长的软舌在欧文体内深处来回剐蹭着他原本就体型巨大，甚至比其他普通的迅猛龙还要再大上几倍，这让他光用舌头就足以把欧文开拓个透，把他的Omega舔到汁水横流。艾利克斯尖细的舌尖深深地蹭到了欧文的子宫口，但是还不够，他的舌头还不足以到达欧文体腔的内部。所以那个磨人的、细小的舌尖只是贴着欧文厚厚的体腔口来回磨蹭着，反复拨撩着那里的软肉，却又永远都不深入一步。那种空虚湿痒的感觉让欧文感到崩溃，他努力克制着自己撅起屁股想要更多爱抚和满足的欲望，可怜兮兮的颤抖着绷紧了身体。欧文咬牙克制着自己溢到舌尖儿的呻吟，因为他深知这样的声音只会换来迅猛龙更加兴奋、粗暴的操弄。  
然而很快的，某股热流便涌过了欧文的小腹，代表着渴望的蜜液便从他的体腔深处止也止不住的喷涌而出了，而他前面早已经勃起的阴茎也随着这样的高潮射了一地的精液。乳白色的液体接触到了湿润绵软的泥土，缓慢的渗透了下去，仿佛那些爱液真的会成为大地的养料，生根发芽最终孕育出什么种子来似的。  
艾利克斯满足的吞咽着自家Omega喷出的体液，那些爱液是如此的甜蜜诱人，是性爱的许可，是他的Omega请求操弄的讯息。但是对于当下这样被他的舌头操到高潮，舔到失魂落魄的欧文，艾利克斯没有立刻更进一步，反而温柔的又在Omega不断收缩抽搐着的、水声啧啧的小穴里，随着那里的嫩肉咬紧的频率又体贴的戳刺了几次，欧文为此而不由自主的发出了带着哭腔的、代表请求的呻吟，这是个好兆头，代表着他的Omega已经濒临顶端了，是时候把他早已经从皮下勃起而出的半阴茎放进这个湿润柔软，令人着迷的小洞里了。  
艾利克斯有些恋恋不舍的抽出了自己埋在欧文体内的舌头，又回味似的、温柔的在自家Omega浅色的臀缝间来回舔舐了几次。Omega那个磨人的小洞在迅猛龙抽出舌尖的瞬间便恢复了最开始那副紧致闭合，拒人于千里之外的、完全收紧的模样。如果不扒开来看看，真是谁都不知道现在这个小穴里面有多软多湿，多么需要被一根巨大的Alpha阴茎来满足。  
艾利克斯兴奋的呼噜着，喘着粗气，锁芯一样细长的琥珀色瞳孔不断收缩，他柔软湿润的舌尖舔过欧文的耳际，兴奋的品尝着自家Omega脖颈处的腺体所散发出来的、甜美的味道。艾利克斯不断滴撒着前液的半阴茎磨蹭着欧文的屁股，大量的前液把那个紧绷的、肉感十足的小屁股蹭得水光发亮的。艾利克斯焦躁的呼噜着，抓紧了欧文的腿根，开始有些不耐烦的把Omega的屁股往自己的半阴茎上推。而正如之前所说的，艾利克斯是一只提醒极大的迅猛龙，他比其他的迅猛龙都要大上那么几倍，所以他想要操到欧文的屁股，且不说他必须要尽可能的弯下身子，贴近地面，欧文也必须极尽所能的把他的腰塌下去，臀部撅起来才行。  
事实上，这个姿势羞耻极了，欧文觉得这让他看起来像一只愚蠢的母狗，可是刚刚高潮过的身体酸软无力，并且出于艾利克斯的强迫，金发的Omega不得不努力塌下腰抬起屁股，把自己的小洞往迅猛龙那根巨大的半阴茎上靠。迅猛龙在自己的半阴茎埋入那个小洞的每一寸都沉重的喘息着，感受着自己巨大的半阴茎被那个灼热濡湿打小穴所吮吸咬紧的每一刻。欧文颤抖着，感受着自己的后穴被那根粗大的可怕的半阴茎强行撑开、扩大、残忍的碾过体腔内的每一寸柔软和敏感处的感觉，不由得整个人都微弱的颤抖挣扎了起来。他的手指因为快感和疼痛深深的抠入了周围柔软的泥土之中，腰部因为这样几乎挑战人类极限的姿势而可怜兮兮的颤抖着。欧文无意识的扭动着自己的屁股，试图在这样让他快要失去自我的崩溃的快感之中找到一丝平衡。  
而这种半阴茎被Omega的那个可爱的小洞完全含住，舒适而又熨帖的感觉，让艾利克斯觉得仿佛他们生来就应该这样如此。快感让他兴奋的舔舐起了欧文的身体，湿漉漉的把自家Omega的脖颈和后背全都舔了个遍。他开始有些希望欧文可以在现在排尿，尿液的味道更加浓烈，会让他在性爱中感到更加兴奋。而很明显没有什么比艾利克斯更清楚怎样让欧文失禁了，迅猛龙不在等待，他开始急切的律动了起来，速度迅速，浅浅的抽出，却更每一次都加深刻用力的撞击着欧文的体腔口，试图更快的让那个闭合着的、肉呼呼的入口打开。  
欧文被装的身体不自然的随之一颤一颤的，他的双腿被艾利克斯更大的分开，原本浅色的小穴被操的泛红，更多液体从他的体腔深处涌了出来，他半勃的前端也开始稀稀疏疏的喷洒出精液。越来越多欧文的信息素的味道让迅猛龙兴奋的涨起了结，他狠狠地楔着那个柔软的子宫口，用自己的阴茎顶端将其不留情面的顶撞变形。为此更多的蜜液从欧文的体腔内不间断的喷了出来，他的股间湿漉漉的、水声四溅，爱液顺着他们交合的地方滴滴答答的流到了泥土之中。欧文的膝盖和手臂发痛，屁股也被操的通红，因为不间断的快感和高潮而变得格外敏感的皮肤磨蹭着艾利克斯大腿处还算柔软的龙鳞。每次柔软而又高温的皮肤掠过那些微凉鳞片，都会激得欧文控制不住的浑身颤抖，后穴紧缩。他股间流下的蜜液顺着他的腿根滴落，而欧文身下湿润的泥土，似乎迫不及待的要将这些珍贵而又甜蜜的甘露用作哺育岛上其他植物似的，贪婪的吸收着那些蜜汁。  
艾利克斯快速且用力的操着自己身下的可怜的Omega，强迫前面几乎已经射不出什么东西的欧文不断喷洒出新的、稀疏的精液。而在几次不间断的、晕晕乎乎好似巨浪般浮浮沉沉的被迫高潮之后，欧文几乎是没来得及反应过来什么，便在射精之后失控的直接喷洒出了自己的尿液。更多更强烈的信息素刺激让艾利克斯感到发狂，他舔舐着欧文脖颈后面的腺体，粗重的喘息着，沉沉地、用几乎快要将Omega整个人撞碎的力道用力地顶了几下自己身下的Omega，最终将以及大量的精液全部都射在了欧文的体内。  
「我不会让那些人把你带走的。」  
迅猛龙这么呼噜到，语气明显柔软了很多，他在带着强烈快感的高潮过去之后把自己的半阴茎缓慢的抽出了欧文体内。为此大量的精液从那个狭窄的穴口中流了出来，而艾利克斯其实并不是很在意欧文究竟可不可以为他生蛋，所以他也不会去特意让欧文把精液留在体内。迅猛龙像是终于饱足了似的，将自己颤抖着的、几乎快要被操得不能动弹的Omega用前爪翻过身来，趁着欧文还没有力气反抗的时候，真正像个人类似的，温柔的舔舐清理着Omega的身体。

Fin


End file.
